onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Policies
This page is, essentially, a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in the growth of the Once Upon a Time wiki. These guidelines apply to adding images, making pages, editing the wiki and everything in between. Remember, all we want is a fun atmosphere and these'll help with that... hopefully. User Behavior *'Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Vandalism is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason. If someone becomes a vandal, the admins have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time, depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. If they cannot do that, an admin will step in. Please see our category guide. *We do ask that major format changes (such as adding or deleting sections on articles) be run by the community first, to get a consensus. Ask any admin for details. Site Purpose *This is a wiki for the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. We are not affiliated with any other English Once Upon a Time wikis. As such, our content should not be posted on these kinds of sites. Neither should their content be posted on ours. Please be respectful of other people's hard work. *We have a featured article nomination here, a featured image nomination here, and a featured quote nomination here. All features will be reviewed by the admins and, if decided to be meeting the standards, they will put it on the queue. There will be new features every month. If you have any questions, go to Gigi. *You can add questions to the weekly poll here. There will be a new poll every week. If you have any questions, go to Applegirl. Spoiler Policy *Spoilers need to come from a reliable source, and should be referenced in articles. *It is our policy to lock an episode's page while it is airing. On the day a new episode is aired, the page will be locked from 7 PM Eastern time until 9 PM Eastern time. Comments may also be turned off during this time if spoilers are being leaked. Reliable Sources: *Source that are usually reliable will always link back to the article they got the information from; some tumblr blogs and wikis do this. IMDB's information is not always correct, so check it out beforehand; however, they're usually a good source for information. For sources we have used in the past and still are using please refer to this blog. Image Policy *The use of official ABC promotion photos are allowed under Fair Use; however, ABC reserves the right to ask us to remove any or all pictures from this wiki. *Fanart owners have their own copyright to their work. If the creator of a fanart sees their creation and wishes to remove it, they reserve the right to do so. *When uploading images, please use the following naming style: "xyyzzz" where "x" is the season number, (1 or 2), yy is the episode number, and zzz is a short description. An example would be "101Book1.jpg". This identifies that the image is from Season 1, episode 01, (Pilot) and describles what is in the photo. Galleries *Galleries are to contain images only. This means no GIF images please. They do not work in the gallery template. We are currently working on a place where you can post GIF images. *The Galleries pictures should be either pictures of the character or of the episode from the show and not of other protrails of that character. *If creating a Gallery page please make sure to formate it so that it looks like the other pages, with a Gallery Header and the pictures below. *Character galleries should include headers for episodes the character appeared in, in chronological order, and photos should be arranged chronologically in each episode section. *Episode galleries should have episode stills and behind the scenes photos in separate sections. The episode stills section should be in chronological order. Chat Policies Unacceptable Behaviors *Excessive use of caps *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user *Spam *Excessive linking to another wiki/outside site Consequences Users engaging in the above behaviors will be warned by an Admin or Chat Mod. If the behavior continues, they will be "kicked" from the chat. If the user returns and continues, they will be banned for a period of time. If the behaviors continue after blocking, longer blocks will result. It is the discretion of the Admins and Chat Mods to extend bans, and to ban without kicking, depending on the severity of the offending behaviors. Age To comply with COPPA, all Wikia users must be 13 years old or over. This is enforced on OUaT wiki. If it becomes known in chat (or out) that a user is under 13, they will be blocked. "Sockpuppeting" "Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on OUaT Wiki. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be blocked/banned, and the ban/block on the original account will be extended. Category:Site administration